Deimos
Deimos (occasionally misspellt by Matt Jolly as "Diemos") is a character who first appears alongside Sanford in Madness Combat 9: Aggregation. He seems to prefer firearms over melee weapons. He has a bandaged head (in both Madness Combat 5.5 & 9), and wears a headset and visor and has been seen wearing a coat with a white vest underneath, possibly kevlar. His first chronological appearance in the series is in Madness Combat 5: Depredation, AND he appears again in Madness Combat 5.5, as one of the protagonists, and makes his last appearance alive so far in Madness Combat 9: Aggregation. Overall, Deimos has killed 125 people in the series, which amounts to around 15% of the series' total kills. His partner is Sanford. Deimos appears to care more about Hank than about Sanford, as he carries Hank's body for most of Aggregation, and is also the one who resurrects him: this is probably based on his loyalty to his objectives. It is hinted that he, Hank and Sanford are part of some anti-AAHW or anti-Auditor rebel organization, for he is seen talking through his headset to an as-yet-unidentified person. The fact that they belong to their own organization would explain why they didn't properly assist Hank in fighting Tricky in Madness 5, as they might have been going for another objective. As we see in Madness 5.5 they have other business to deal with than helping Hank, though no proper goal seems to appear in either this episode or its sequel, Madness 6.5. Though, it could also be because the two were frightened of Tricky, and they wanted to escape so they could re-arm themselves and plan out their next objective. Deimos has always been the driver: he drove the car in Madness Combat 5, as well as the truck in Madness Combat 9 and flew a helicopter at the end of Madness 6.5, although he did not drive the car he and Sanford were in at the beginning of Madness Combat 9. Appearances Madness Combat 5: Depredation In his first appearance, Deimos appears at the end along with Sanford. He is driving a convertible, bringing Hank a katana. He is then crushed by the Flying Party together with his partner Sanford: they both appear as plain Madness Combat characters but make a distinction when they bandage themselves. Sanford and Deimos make their way through the episode battling side by side. An interesting fact is that most people didn't know that these two were Sanford and Deimos until the announcement of Madness 5.5. Madness Combat 5.5 This is Deimos's first chronological appearance as a protagonist. He and Sanford have survived being crushed by the flying party, but they do need to bandage their wounds. He fights Tricky near the end, but he ends up getting knocked right into a rift in reality. He is last seen firing a number of 'warning' shots at the train that almost runs them over, and then an A.T.P. Agent fires at the distracted duo, hitting Sanford in the stomach. Madness Combat 6.5 Deimos and Sanford once again appear as the protagonists, and he fights 1337 agents without an antagonist. He obtains his conclusive episode (with the exception of his communicative equipment) in the middle of the episode, receiving no additional injuries. He seems to spend way more attention to a new outfit than Sanford does. Throughout the episode his share of progress in combat matches Sanford's: they fight through the episode together and Deimos makes an escape with his partner controlling a helicopter. Madness Combat 9: Aggregation Deimos is a protagonist yet again. He and Sanford hijack a truck full of A.T.P. Agent in the beginning, and he carries Hank's corpse throughout the episode. He mostly wields two G36s, but discards them both soon. At one point in this episode, Deimos picks up one of the dead A.T.P. Agents' masks and puts it on, grabbing one of their knives and waving it about as some sort of a joke. This was apparently supposed to scare Sanford, but he simply smacks Deimos on the head instead. This indicates that perhaps Deimos is someone who likes to joke around (and therefore quicker to be distracted which might explain why he was shot in the back when reviving Hank) while Sanford is more serious. When Deimos was activating the revival chamber for Hank, one of the two possessed A.T.P agents entered the room, and shot Deimos several times, killing him. Later in the animation the newly-revived Hank uses Deimos's dead body to distract the possessed agents and possibly getting rid of their remaining ammunition before blowing them up with a pipe bomb. Deimos had been seen smoking earlier in the movie (and in Madness Combat 5.5), suggesting that he died because he was a smoker; Krinkels himself said, "The moment Deimos lit up that cigarette, he was doomed to die.", though this might not have been related seriously. Trivia *So far, no interaction has been seen between Jesus and Deimos. *In Greek mythology Deimos was the personification of Terror. *Deimos translates to "Dread" in English. Category:Protagonists Category:Characters